Light Away to The Dark
by NatsumiTheLabuanBall
Summary: Ash gets possessed into darkness once again, this time by Darkar. He became very evil and joined Dark Bloom who was possessed earlier,to the Dark Side. So Cilan is on his mission to save Ash to the Light Side once again. Can he succeed? Or will this be the end of the Pokemon world? (My first crossover!)There will be 2 endings.Some parts are often with Pokémon.
1. My first crossover ever

**So this is my first crossover ever,though this is not a chapter. This is my notice of making a crossover for the first time. Keep in mind the _Dork Diaries_ story is incomplete so I will still be doing that story. So doing both at the same time might not be a good option. I will continue these story on time. So enjoy! **


	2. Chapter 1Kidnapped

**My first chapter of this crossover. Enjoy!**

Ash was training his Greninja to rebond once again. They reunite after a long time. Ash is now 13. He is only 12 1/2 when they reunite.

While training Greninja one day, the sky suddenly turned red. That could only be one thing. Darkar has returned to life after so long being defeated only to get companions in order to destroy the world. His next target is Ash Ketchum.

"What are you doing here in my world?! "Ash said strictly. Then Darkar kicked him on his feet. Ash had an injured feet. "You will be my companion now and again!! "said Darkar.

He took Ash to the lair with the hurricane that caused the red sky. Ash didn't remember anything as he was unconcious


	3. Chapter 2 Possessed

**Summary:Ash has been kidnapped and now has been possessed by Darkar as _Hoopa Asheron._ Meanwhile, Cilan is still on his way to save him. Then he meets a boy named Bern, who will be accompanying him to save Ash.** **Note: Pokémon is owned by Nintendo and Satoshi Taijiri. Winx Club is owned by Rainbow Srl.. I own Bern and Sonia.**

Ash woke up in a dungeon. He found out Darkar trapped him in a basement.

Ash's POV=

 _Where am I? I'm only asleep for an hour. Wait, I can feel the raft. I was dragged to the Dark Lair._ _"Welcome to the evil lair! "said Darkar and laughed evilly as he saw my face. Then, he conducted a possession spell of Evil._ _Wait, why am I shaking? Why am I screaming? Why is there a riddle figure flying over my head? Am I possessed? Then, I laughed evilly. I am possessed! I AM POSSESSED!! I'm no longer Ash Ketchum. I... am..._ _HOOPA ASHERON!!!!_

Meanwhile, Cilan is still on his way to save his friend Ash. Then he founded hair.

Suddenly, he was shocked by a poke. "SH*T! You've shocked me, "he let out a cuss scream.

The one who poked him was a boy named Bern. His body was rough and slender, his hair is curly, and he is a black person. "Sorry, I'm on my way to save Bloom."

Back at the lair, Ash followed Darkar to meet one of his helpers named Bloom, or known in possessed as Dark Bloom. They met very well and became evil partners.

"We swear we will be helpers to help my lord to destroy the world. We will, "he said.

 **Well, that's my second chapter of this first crossover. Sorry for the cuss, though. BTW, how am I supposed to COUNT the words I wrote?! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 3 The Clan

**I will make three last chapters after this chapter. Enjoy anyway!**

Now, Asheron is a clan with Bloom. He was on a mission to destroy Pokémon World.

Meanwhile, Bern realized the world is going to be destroyed. Cilan freaked out. "Oh sh*t." He freaked out by a girl with blond hair, an adventure dress and a slim body. Her name was Sonia.

"Did I shock you? "she memed. The interruption happened when earthquake happens. Cilan has gotten injured on his chest as the earthquake dropped him after sending him flying.

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! "Cilan screamed in pain. Sonia started to help him cure the pain on his chest. "Don't worry. I'm Sonia The Healer after all. " Once she is healling him, he started to get closer to her. She gets herself close to him. That's when they started to kiss.

They stopped when they heard Bern. "Um, guys?"That's when Cilan saw something. "OH SH*T!"They started to run. They manged to escape the clan. Right there was Asheron and Bloom.

Finally, they realized that Darkar was away to find the center. They also realized that they don't know the world center as they are already there. But not yet anyway. Then a firefly flew to them glowing. It's because the sky became dark in a forest.

"What's your name? "asked Bern. But the firefly liked Cilan better and was named Flybye.

"Light away, Flybye! "asked Cilan peacefully. Unfortunately, the clan knew what happened.

Author's Note: **The two final chapters after the next one. They're actually two endings. Each one has different ending. I'll tell you when I finished the next chapter. Bye.**


	5. Chapter 4 The Final Fight

Author's Note: **This is the chapter when there will be two endings after this. Enjoy!**

The Clan finally founded the center of the planet, unfortunately. Cilan and his new companions were standing there all along. "You'll all die in the center. Face my raft of death from my clan! "he said.

Finally, the clan began to fight. Bern, Sonia and Cilan started as well. Sonia began to transform.

Her adventure dress turns into a red swimsuit with armcovers and legging covers. Her shoes became red high heels. Her hand is covered with red royal gloves and she had red mask and gold crown. Her skirt became sparkly as well. Once she finished, she revealed herself, with a red ribbon cape as a Mysticon.

"You're a Mysticon Warrior? "Cilan became shocked when saw her in a Mysticon suit, revealing her power of fury. "Yep!I am, all right. "she said. They finally started to fight.

Cilan ran towards Ash, grabbing him on his chest. His Pansage threw seeds on Ash. Suddenly, his grips started to get stronger. Now Ash is stuck on his hands.

"Ash, it's me, Cilan!"He screamed. The clan starts to get weaker and stronger at the same time.

"Ash, you know this is crazy, but I wanted to be more than friends. The time I helped you with the cure is just my help. Please Ash, believe me, "he finished. That was before he got attacked by Darkar. He had injured Cilan's chest, leg, and shoulder. "Ash, please! "Sonia supported as well.

Ash is now confused. He doesn't know which side he will chose either the good or the bad.

 **Now I need to think which ending I should do first. I WILL do both endings, but which one do you like? Bye.**


	6. Bad ending Pokemon World is Destroyed

**Before I start, chapter 3 and 4 glitched and lost some of my text but I'll fix it. Enjoy!** **Bad ending:**

Suddenly Darkar showed up and killed Cilan.Bern and Mysticon Warrior was sad that their friend died. Ash gets weaker and weaker, until he has to kill himself.

Now, Darkar lost his clan but still destroys the Pokemon World. So Sonia, Bern, the clan and people who lived there moves to planet Earth. I was so surprised to see them living here. _What are they doing here?_ I thought to myself. _What happened to their world?_ I was confused.

Eventually, The Winx saw them coming. For once, they found Bloom. They're confused. They're like, _Where's Cilan and what happened to him?_

Well, that's the end of the Pokemon World. Cilan is dead, The Clan Lives under the volcano, but the journey for Bern, The Mysticon and The Winx, who failed to rescue Ash and Bloom, continues.

 **Speaking of Mysticon, I added it without even thinking. Sorry and I will do the good one. Bye.**


	7. Good Ending Newer Adventures on Earth

**Well, this is the second ending, guys. Enjoy!** "Please return to us Ash, "said Cilan to Asheron. Quickly, Ash became normal. And now, he is Greninja with a black spike hair. He is Ash-Greninja.

He finally defeated Darkar with the new power. "Time Reversal! "he chanted. And everyone became normal again. Well, not everyone because Bloom is still evil.

Ash-Greninja, Mysticon Warrior, Bern, and suddenly the Winx, finally take action. They stopped Bloom from evil and Darkar came out.

Ash's POV:

 _Wait, he's the real Darkar? Then the Darkar I dealed with is actually a clone?! "No you must not be confused. He's the real person? SERIOUSLY????????!! "Stella said._

 _So, we started to attack the real Darkar which finally stopped with my Shuriken. "YIKES IS THAT MY TRAIL?! WAS I POSSESSSED?! O MY GOSH!!!!!! IM GUNNA DIE!!!!!!!!!!!"Bloom started to rage._

 _We all laughed._

After 15 minutes, Sonia decided the heroes to have not only adventures on the Pokemon journey, but the adventures on the real world, Earth.

"Really? THATS awesome!! "Ash screamed. We decided to move them.

So, the Pokemon World is saved. The people there is happy. Ash is now Ash-Greninja. Sonia is the first Mysticon from Pokemon World. Bern is the first specialist from the Pokemon World. They finally have a will to explore Earth. So the journey still continues.

 **The end? No, the first journey on Earth is just the beginning.**

 **Well, that's all for Crossover 1.Plus Dork Diaries is discontinued. And I have an announcement in the next page. And I have a sneak peek before the actual story. Bye.**


	8. Announcement

**So, I have an announcement to make with all of you. I will do regular fan fiction, but I really wanted to keep my first crossover and discontinue another one. So, this announcement is for both of my crossovers.** **For my next crossover, I'll do a truth or dare. For my continuous regular fanfic, I'll do a cross dress and a fiasco.** **So, that's my announcement for today. hope you'd understand. Bye!**


End file.
